The present invention concerns a liquid suspension containing methyldopa useful for oral treatment of hypertension.
Methyldopa (L-3-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-methylalanine) is a known antihypertensive agent. It is generally administered orally for treating a hypertensive patient. The dosage form commonly used is a tablet. In some instances e.g. with children or the very elderly, administration of methyldopa in a palatable, liquid dosage form would be advantageous provided that it had a bioavailability at least equivalent to that of the tablet form.
Such a liquid pharmaceutical composition containing methyldopa has been discovered.